Mobile workstations are desirable in various settings, typically comprising a vertical support post, mounted on a wheeled base and a tray or platform mounted on top of the post for supporting electronic equipment. Sometimes the post will itself will directly support the equipment. In healthcare environments, for example, the electronic equipment may comprise medical equipment, computing equipment or entertainment equipment.
Such workstations may be ‘powered’ by an on-board a battery system, permanently mounted to the pole. The battery system comprises one or more battery docking brackets to which rechargeable batteries can be removably attached. Each battery can be detached and recharged remotely from the battery system, or charged in-situ by plugging a mains lead from the system into a mains supply. When charged, a battery supplies power to the electronic equipment using a cable that passes from the battery interface upwards to one or more connectors near the tray or platform. Where two or more batteries are provided, so-called hot-swapping can occur, whereby when one battery is depleted, another battery with sufficient charge is automatically used.
Non-powered mobile workstations still exist in many settings and, where powered workstations are required, the old ones are discarded to be replaced by powered ones at significant cost.